Anticipation
by seethebrighterlights
Summary: "Waiting for him? Waiting for the stranger with the, and I quote, 'bluest eyes you've ever seen' that you literally know nothing about besides the fact that he walks past this shop every day, stops for like two seconds to look at the books in the window, and then walks off." Bookstore au!Klaine. Featuring Blam friendship and good ol' Klaine shipper!Sam. One-Shot.


**A/N: Wow it's been a while. Hi guys! Just trying to get back into the whole writing Klaine mindset, the past few months have been about reading/writing Destiel whoops. Anyways, here's another one-shot prompted by the forever lovely Kanchan who asked that I write her bookstore!au. Threw in a Blam friendship for my baby girl Rachael. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own a mouse named Blaine (seriously), a Samulet that I got off of Etsy, and a Van Gogh Doctor Who poster, but I do not own Glee.**

**――――――**

_Tick, thump_

_Tock, thump_

Blaine's heart beat in perfect harmony with the grandfather clock that resided in the corner of Anderson's Books, two dancers swaying to the same steady rhythm as the raven haired boy's bright golden eyes lay transfixed on the window of the small shop.

"Blaine, this has been going on for like two weeks, it's getting ridiculous. No, actually, scratch that, it's getting flat out _creepy_," a voice beside Blaine sighed, snapping him out of his trance. He whipped around to the voice's source, a blond boy with evergreen eyes and plush pink lips who was currently leaning against the mahogany counter and shooting his best friend a look that simply said _'look at your life, look at your choices'_.

Blaine rolled his eyes in response before looking back to the window. "It's not_creepy_, Sam," he scoffed in reply, not turning away from his staring match with the glass as if fearing that breaking eye contact for a second would cause him to miss what he had been waiting for for the past two- now three- minutes. "I'm just…waiting for him, that's all."

"Waiting for him?" Sam asked with a laugh, his brow quirked in amusement even though Blaine couldn't see it. "Waiting for the stranger with the, and I quote, 'bluest eyes you've ever seen' that you literally know nothing about besides the fact that he walks past this shop every day, stops for like two seconds to look at the books in the window, and then walks off. You don't even know when he'll-"

"Between 3:05 and 3:10," Blaine replied without missing a beat. He risked turning away from the window for a moment to glance over at his friend who was looking at him with his brow furrowed in confusion. "He walks past here every day between 3:05 and 3:10. I noticed it about two weeks ago."

Sam laughed in disbelief, shaking his head. "Creepy," he repeated with a smile before shrugging away from the counter and beginning his usual routine of aimlessly wandering around the empty shop.

Blaine shot him a glare. "Not creepy," he muttered under his breath as his eyes flickered back to the window.

"You just like checking out his ass, creep," Sam teased with a smirk, but the comment went in Blaine's ear and out the other as a familiar figure appeared in the window causing Blaine's heart to skip a beat. He watched with rapt attention as the boy's electric blue eyes scanned over the books propped up behind the glass as usual (Blaine always made sure to place a different set of books on the windowsill every morning, always giving the gorgeous boy a reason to stop and observe).

It had all begun a month prior on a particularly slow day. Blaine had been rearranging some books in the young adult section that some lazy teens had haphazardly shoved back onto the shelf, disregarding Blaine's meticulous alphabetizing, when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. His amber eyes flickered to the window and collided with a pair of piercing azure ones, causing his breath to catch in his throat as the John Green novel that he had been saving from having to inhabit a spot next to Twilight slipped through his fingers. A faint blush splashed across his cheeks as the stunning boy outside the window chuckled lightly, a small smile pulling at his pink lips and causing the tempo of Blaine's heartbeat to speed up as he hastily scooped the book off of the floor and placed it back in its proper spot. When he turned back to the window, the stranger was gone, but to Blaine's delight he returned every day thereafter like clockwork.

Blaine blinked out of his reverie as his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell above the door chiming to alert him that someone was entering the shop.

_…wait a second._

His eyes widened as they snapped from the window to the door, widening further as they watched a pale hand push on the door frame and a white Doc Marten boot step onto the shaggy tan welcome mat that Blaine's grandmother, the owner of Anderson's Books, had bought to give the shop a homey feeling.

_Oh my God is this really happening am I dreaming again holy shit this isn't happening_, Blaine thought as he quickly turned to Sam, his honey eyes filled to the brim with silent panic and screaming '_are you seeing what I'm seeing?'_ to which Sam's matching wide eyed expression replied '_dude this is actually happening_'.

"Welcome to Anderson's Books!" Blaine called out as he turned back to the entrance, his voice much too loud and squeaky to be casual and causing the boy's lustrous eyes that had been previously drinking in their surroundings in their contemplative way of theirs to snap over to Blaine. Blaine briefly wondered the likelihood of him passing out out of sheer embarrassment as the boy offered him a small amused smile in reply before slowly browsing the aging shelves.

Blaine was mesmerized as he watched the boy glide about the shop, his steps fluid and graceful in a way that was almost ethereal. Seeing him this close up was like seeing him for the first time, the closer proximity allowing Blaine to fully appreciate the boy's immaculate features. He could now see the boy's legs that seemed to go on for miles swathed by dark jeans that accentuated his perfect ass and hips, and his lean arms that at first had a delicate appearance but if you looked close enough were toned by muscle. He could see his strong chiseled jawline and his long sweeping lashes that framed those spellbinding sapphire eyes. Blaine watched the boy's nimble porcelain fingers leisurely skate along the spines of the books as he continued to cruise along the perimeter of the shop, almost as though he were searching for something yet nothing at all.

"Are you just going to sit there with your jaw on the floor gaping at him all day, or are you going to actually make a move?" Sam asked as he materialized beside Blaine, yanking the curly haired boy out of his thoughts.

"I'm not _gaping_ at him!" Blaine hissed, though he knew his argument was futile because what _else_ do you call staring at someone for almost five minutes without blinking? "And no I'm not just going to 'make a move', I don't even know if he bats for my team."

Sam snorted loudly in response, catching the attention of the blue eyed boy who glanced over at the duo with perfectly groomed eyebrows raised in question before continuing his browsing. Blaine shot a glare at Sam as he smacked him on the arm, sending the blond into a, thankfully quiet, fit of laughter. "No, but seriously Blaine, look at the guy," Sam said once he composed himself. "That guy does not only bat for your team, he's the pitcher_and_ the umpire."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the expression but couldn't impede the way his lips quirked into a smile. "Alright, even if that_ is_ true, you _know_ how I am with flirting," he said with a shake of his head. "I don't even know how to strike up a conversation with the guy, let alone-"

"Um, excuse me?" a voice called out, a voice that sounded like wind chimes in a summer breeze. Blaine turned around to the source of the voice and found its owner looking adorable and sheepish as he nibbled at his lower lip. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something. I was just wondering if you perhaps had any books on football? I can't seem to find any."

"And that is my cue to exit stage left. Go get 'em, tiger. Use protection," Sam murmured with a teasing smirk as he gave Blaine an encouraging pat on the shoulder before heading for the exit. Blaine watched him go as panic began to settle in his stomach. _Okay Anderson, stay calm, assess the situation_, Blaine thought as the bell above the door chimed to announce Sam's exit. _ One, you are alone in a shop with a very very attractive boy with pretty eyes and a cute ass. Two, this very very attractive boy with pretty eyes and a cute ass is possibly gay so you actually have a sliver of a chance with him. Three, that same very very attractive boy with pretty eyes and a cute ass is currently staring at you waiting for you to answer his damn question as you sit there like an idiot thinking about his pretty eyes and cute ass._

"Right, so, football!" Blaine exclaimed with a grin, fighting back a wince as he clapped his hands together in a not-so-suave fashion and stepped out from behind the counter. "Our sports section is right over here, follow me." The butterflies in his stomach stirred as the boy offered him a small smile and nod in reply before following Blaine to the back of the shop. "So, what about football are you looking for?" Blaine asked as he turned to the boy with a quirked brow. "Biographies? Strategies? History?"

The boy pursed his lips in thought as he cocked his head to the side, looking overwhelmingly endearing as he did so. "I don't know actually. Do you have any of those 'all you need to know' books?" he asked.

"I actually have the perfect one," Blaine replied with a flirty wink, a warm feeling of pride swelling in his chest as the boy's porcelain cheeks colored ever so slightly in response. He had no idea what esoteric abyss this newfound confidence had clawed its way out of, but he prayed that it would never go back. He flashed the boy a charming grin for good measure before scanning his amber eyes over the selection before him, mentally mapping out every title and author alphabetically before locating the book he was looking for.

…The book he was looking for that just so happened to be on the top shelf that no matter how hard he tried he could _never reach_.

_'Just my freakin' luck,' _Blaine thought as he physically deflated, his newfound confidence scurrying back into the abyss and forcefully dragging Blaine's dignity along with it. "It's, um, it's that one," Blaine murmured as he pointed to the book and dropped his eyes in shame, cursing every deity in every religion that he had to be accursed with his hobbit-like height.

The boy laughed at Blaine's dilemma, his laugh sounding like jingle bells and making Blaine's stomach flip at the sound. "Don't worry, I got it," he said with a warm smile as he leaned up beside Blaine and reached for the top shelf, his side brushing up against Blaine's and sending electric sparks dancing across the shorter boy's skin from the contact. "This one, right?" he asked with a quirked brow as he turned back to Blaine and held up a large book that read 'Touchdown! The Football Bible' in block lettering with a review on the bottom that read 'this book is quite the catch', remaining completely ignorant to their close proximity that had Blaine's heart pounding in his ears as he inhaled the boy's sweet aroma of cinnamon, lavender, and something else that was completely unique.

"Uh, y-yeah that one," Blaine stammered as he stepped back before his heart started pounding hard enough to shatter his own ribs. "Let me just ring you up." The boy nodded and they walked back to the front of the shop, Blaine's mind racing_. 'Come on, Anderson, tick tock goes the clock,'_ he thought as he slid back behind the counter. _'Start a conversation with him! At least learn his name! Something!'_

"My name's Kurt, by the way," the boy said with a soft smile as he handed Blaine the book, making Blaine briefly wonder if he were perhaps psychic or if his thoughts were simply _that _loud.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine replied as he mirrored the boy's- Kurt's- smile and took the book from him, his smile growing as Kurt repeated his name and smiled as if testing to see how the six letters rolled off his tongue and liking how they sounded. _'Alright, got the name part established, now time for some friendly conversation,' _Blaine thought as a bit of his confidence returned. "I love football too, _huge _Buckeyes fan. What's your favorite team?" he asked with a smile as he scanned the barcode.

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion as he stopped pulling out his wallet halfway, the gears in his head turning for a moment before his lips parted in realization. "Oh no no no, the book is for my stepbrother. His birthday is this week and he's a huge football fanatic. Football is actually pretty boring to me," he said with a shrug as he pulled out some bills. "I never saw what was so appealing about a bunch of bulky guys getting all sweaty and roughing each other up as they tackle each other to the ground." Kurt's eyes flickered down to the counter and his expression changed, a smirk pulling at his lips as he nodded to something on the counter beside Blaine and handed him the money. "But I see you're really into the whole 'rough' thing."

"I- …huh?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt's line of sight, his golden eyes widening as they landed on a copy of 50 Shades of Gray with a post-it note that read 'thanks for letting me borrow your most prized possession xoxo –S' that had definitely _not_ been there twenty minutes ago. It didn't take him long to put two and two together, and once he did he swore to steal every single tube of ChapStick owned by a certain ex-stripper by the name of Sam Evans as revenge. "Oh, no, that's not- it's not- I don't even know how the hell he managed to do that without me noticing. I swear it's not mine, he was just being stupid," Blaine sighed with a shake of his head wondering for the umpteenth time _why _he dealt with that blond haired idiot.

Kurt laughed again, the sound giving Blaine a warm fuzzy feeling bursting in his stomach as he pulled out a bag from under the counter. "It's fine, I was just messing with you. You guys make a cute couple," Kurt said with a small smile that for some reason didn't reach his eyes.

Blaine nearly choked in response, his eyes wide as he shook his head frantically. "No, nononono we're just friends, oh _God_ no," he said with a shiver.

"Oh, oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything," Kurt said as he ducked his head in shame, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and looking absolutely adorable as he did so. "It's just that I always see him in here with you so I just thought…I'm sorry I assumed." His eyes flickered back to Blaine hesitantly, his shoulders tensed and his expression so apologetic it seemed as if he expected Blaine to reach across the counter and smack him across the face for the assumption.

Blaine laughed, causing Kurt's shoulders to relax as he did. "It's fine, I actually did have a crush on him in senior year which he still to this day will _not_ let go," he said with a smile and a roll of his eyes. "But no, he's straight and we're not together. I'm actually single right now." He froze midway through handing Kurt his bag, his last sentence slipping through his lips before he could stop it. _'Why did I just say that?'_ he asked himself as he felt his cheeks heating up, fighting the urge to crouch down under the counter and curl up into a ball before he could embarrass himself further.

To his surprise, Kurt's pink lips curled up into a smirk in response, his oceanic eyes glinting with something that was almost mischief as he took the bag from Blaine's hand. "Would you like to change that?" he asked, his voice practically a purr.

Blaine's heartbeat came to a screeching halt, his mind going blank as his eyes widened. "Would I…wait what?" he asked stupidly, his cheeks turning from a rose pink to a beet red. Was this really happening? This couldn't have been happening. He must have honestly passed out from embarrassment when Kurt first entered the shop and everything that had happened afterwards was just part of some dream.

Kurt's demeanor instantly changed, the look in his eyes morphing into one of uncertainty as his smirk fell. "I was thinking maybe we could go out for coffee or lunch sometime?" he said cautiously, his statement sounding more like an unsure question. "But it you wouldn't want to-"

"I'd love to have lunch with you!" Blaine exclaimed with a grin, thankful that his voice didn't come out as an excited high pitched squeal. "How about tomorrow? I can take a lunch break whenever so just stop by at your usual time and we'll go wherever you want."

Kurt's whole face lit up in response, a grin spreading across his cheeks and his sapphire eyes sparkling with felicity. It was hard for Blaine to process how breathtaking this boy was, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach go into a frenzy as Kurt beamed at him. "Alright, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then, Blaine!" Kurt said with a little wave as he practically skipped out of the shop which was just _too damn adorable_.

Blaine waited until Kurt was out of sight before throwing his fist into the air and loudly whooping with triumph. Not only did Blaine Anderson manage to talk to a very very attractive boy with pretty eyes and a cute ass without severely embarrassing himself by doing something crazy like busting out into a musical number, something he had sworn to never do again, but he _actually had a date with him too_. All because a certain blond haired Kentucky native decided it'd be funny to give off the impression that Blaine was into BDSM.

He definitely had to thank Sam for that one, as weird as that would be.

**――――――**

**A/N: So sorry if they seem a bit OOC or something, as I've said I haven't written/read Klaine in months. If any of you lovely people have any other ideas for prompts, don't be afraid to send them to me in a review or PM, or send an ask to my Tumblr which is sebastiel. Also, if any of you are interested in my Destiel fanfics on my ao3 account I have a link to them in my bio! The username is also sebastiel. Thanks guys, stay classy~**


End file.
